Alegria
by SemeruGrimm
Summary: Inspired by the song Alegria from the Cirque Du Soleil. Watanuki left him ten years ago without a word and he's determined to find some answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Alegria**

_It's been ten years of unanswered questions when Watanuki left him. Yet he's determined to find him, even if it kills him._

_**Pairing**_

_DoumekiXWatanuki_

**AN**

_Now I know what you are saying...Another one? Yes well, let's just say that I had a lot on my mind during the weekend._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_A figure trembled in the small corner of the closet. The dark that surrounded him made him feel secure yet smaller at the same time. His pale hands were wrapped around his long legs as he tried to hide himself as much as possible. Azure blue eyes stared at the line of light that came out from the crack of the door, while he tried to keep himself from breathing so hard._

_He didn't want to get noticed, he didn't want the people outside to discover that he was hiding in the closet. He didn't want them to know that he was actually listening to the conversation that they were having._

"_I can't do it…give up my baby boy…its impossible"_

"_You must! It's to save the family from poverty"_

"_All you care about is money! Never your only child!"_

"_I do care for him! If he was to be with that family, he wouldn't be living like how we are! Think about it!"_

_The boy started to panic; his legs were falling asleep on him. He didn't want to stretch his legs as of yet. Just a few more minutes, he could deal with his legs falling asleep on him._

"_Please! Don't make me do this"_

_The boy could hear sobbing on the other side of the door. He felt his eyes starting to tickle on their own. He hated to hear someone crying, it made him feel helpless. He shifted slowly to get himself into a more comfortable spot while he leaned onto the door to listen more closely at the conversation._

"_Sweetheart…Listen to me…I know it's hard but we must…The gentleman is going to arrive soon, anxious to know what our answer will be and we don't want to be rude, He's a noble's son and he wants ours…please my love, let our son live in a better life."_

_The sobbing quieted down for a bit and the boy could hear a small fragile sigh from someone's lips. A loud knock at the door on the other side startled the boy that he accidently bumped his head against the wall behind him, yet he was glad that the knock masked the noise._

_Footsteps walked over the floor until it paused. The cry of the rusted hinges made the boy realize that the front door was opened. He tried to lay himself down in the small space in the closet so that he could see through the crack of the closet door._

_With his bright blue eyes he could see two pairs of the finest tailored shoes. One was smaller than the other, meaning that one of them was a child._

"_Ah..Haruka-sama…nice to see you again…"_

"_Likewise my friend…how is your family?"_

"_Hanging on…"_

_The boy could see that the two pair of shoes was walking into the house. A pair of women shoes were lightly wrapped around the foot of the wooden chair, not moving a inch away to get up to greet them. _

"_On to business, what is your answer?"_

"_Doumeki, do not be rude! I raised you better"_

_The boy in the closet trembled at the booming voice. It sounded like it was an older man, a mean sounding one that might have evil eyes. But the other that spoke before was soft yet uninterested at the same time, it drew the boy closer._

"_Not to worry Haruka-sama, it's fine"_

"_So do you have your answer, my friend?"_

"_Yes…you may take my son with you…"_

_The wooden chair scratched against the floor and the woman's shoes quickly walked away from the other pairs of feet. One of them sighed as they went over to sit at the chair._

"_Your wife doesn't seem happy about the decision"_

"_No…but she'll come around…She knows what's best for him" _

_Loud clicks of heels ran down into the room while the sobbing continued again._

"_Watanuki isn't in his room!"_

"_He can't be that far…" _

"_I'll help you look for him with the carriage"_

_All three pairs of feet left out of the front door while the boy let out his breath. Yet he paused when he noticed that there was still one pair of shoes left, meaning someone was still there. Small footsteps walked over to where the little boy was, making him sit up and push himself against the wall in the corner, hopefully he would go away. But as he feared, the door handle started to open. The boy closed his eyes and he prayed that he wouldn't be noticed. _

_Light overtook his eye lids and he squinted tightly to block it away. He placed a hand up to cover his eyes from the harsh glare as he slowly opened his eyes to the light. There was a tall shadow in front of him, blocking some of the lights._

"_They're gone…you can come out now…"_

_The boy looked up at the voice and he met up with two amber eyes staring back at him with mild amusement and curiosity. A hand was placed in front of him and he couldn't help but stare at the offered hand._

"_As stupid as it sounds, you should come out of the closet" The blue eyed boy looked up to see a smile smirk on his face, probable snickering at his lame inside joke. The boy looked hesitantly to the hand before he went to grab it and he was hauled up with a force that he almost stumbled into the other boy. Almost…_

"_You must be Watanuki…you're prettier close up"_

_The said boy puffed out his cheeks as they turned red in embarrassment. Using his two small hands, Watanuki pulled away from the boy, but he wouldn't let go of his hand. He had his fingers intertwine with his and it made the raven blush even more._

"_Can you please let go of my hand" _

"_No…I like my hand in yours, they're so soft"_

_Watanuki stared blankly at the boy in front of him, before he tried to tug his hand away from him. Doumeki was having the time of his life, even though it didn't show much on his face._

"_Let go of me!"_

"_No"_

"_Let go"_

"_No"_

"_I said let -" Watanuki blushed ten folds when Doumeki leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The boy brought his other hand over his lips, where he felt the tickling sensation. He stared at the boy in disbelief while the other was smirking with satisfaction._

"_That kept you quiet…"_

_Watanuki brought his hand into a fist as he felt a vein burst on the side of his head. He growled as he brought his fist up against Doumeki's cheek, yet didn't even graze it. His other hand was held tightly by the older boy while his smirk was still on his face._

"_Feisty…I can't wait for you to be my wife"_

"_Say what now!?"_

_Doumeki sighed as he let go of Watanuki's hand and he brought a finger up to block his ear canal. For a boy, he sure was a high squealing voice when he's angry._

"_Who said that I was going to be your wife? I don't even know who you are! Let go of me you arrogant pervert!" _

_Watanuki tried to pull his arm away from the boy but with the tight grip on his hand, he wasn't sure if he could. The boy was too strong for his age… The blue eyed boy squealed when he was pulled into a forced hug by Doumeki, his face only centimetres away from his as he tried to make his blush die down. The older boy gave him a small smile before he wrapped an arm around Watanuki's small waist._

"_See...You're perfect in my arms…not too big…not to small…just right"_

_Watanuki pouted when he watched Doumeki take his finger out of his ear and he placed his hand over his cheek. The small boy couldn't help but lean into the warm skin that was Doumeki's hand. That's until he felt a hand that shouldn't be where it should be in the first place._

"_Just right…"_

"_Argh! You big pervert!"_

_When the adults came back, they were slightly confused on why Watanuki looked so angry, sitting in the chair glaring at Doumeki, while the said boy was grinning like a fox while he rubbed a sore red spot on his cheek._

That was ten years ago…

A sigh passed out from pink lips, creating a small cloud of smoke into the cold night air. Azure blue eyes stared at the yellow lights of passing cars as he waited to cross the street to where he wanted to go. The crisp wind played with the ends of his long silken raven hair and the end of his white trench coat. He placed his hands into his pocket as he leaned onto the lamp post, watching the city life run past through his eyes.

He almost regretted making the decision that he made those few years back. No, not the decision to marry him, but the decision to leave him. He wanted to stay with him, to be basked in mountains of flowers and cards that had so many declaration of love. It pained his heart to see the look on his face when he told him that he had to leave. It was for his own good, he never meant to hurt him. His family disappeared because of him; he didn't want that to happen to his love.

The walk sign glowed brightly thru the night sky, Kimihiro Watanuki stood up from his position as he walked across the familiar road to his home, his new home.

The night felt colder around him as he pulled his coat closer around his naked neck. His home slowly came to view when he started to pick up the pace. When he glanced onto his wrist watch, he cursed when he saw that he was going to be late.

He made thru the small white gate of the house, a small looking cottage that was in between two large buildings. The front lawn was well kept, with a few scattered leaves around and a few garden gnomes. Watanuki quickly ran up the stairs to the veranda and was about to open the door, but someone beaten him to it.

"You're late…"

Watanuki winced at the cold voice but he tried to hide with a sheepish smile. The woman that held the door open was taller than he was by a few inches. Her cold eyes stared at him with an intense gaze that he was afraid that she would try to freeze him. She was sickly pale and lanky to be a healthy weight but she stood tall with her hand tightly around the door knob.

"I'm sorry Yuko-san but my boss wanted me to stay an extra hour after work" Watanuki placed his hands together, his head bowed down in apology. The woman stared at him for a while before she turned around and walked into the house without a second glance. Watanuki sighed as he brought his head up and he let his arms hang loose on the side. He frowned as he slowly entered the house, not before looking up to the new moon that shone bright amber yellow.

_If you love me…you'll come and find me…_

* * *

_ This is my first XXXHolic fanfic and I say that I did pretty darn good for a first! What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alegria**

_It's been ten years of unanswered questions when Watanuki left him. Yet he's determined to find him, even if it kills him._

_**Pairing**_

_DoumekiXWatanuki_

**AN**

_Long Over Due....That's all to say_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_For you..."_

_Watanuki had a confused look on his face when he a large bouquet of flowers almost right under his nose that morning. The thirteen year old stared at the yellow and red tulips that seemed to jut out from the colourful wrapping._

"_Declaration of love and hopelessly in love…" Watanuki couldn't help but smile as he took the bouquet from Doumeki. He placed his book down beside him as he stared closely at the flowers._

"_Grandfather told me that you were in the library, I didn't want to disturb you" _

_Doumeki stood up straight, staring down at his soon to be wife with adoration. Ever since he saw him at the market, he knew that he was the one for him. His eyes never left the lanky teenager that would always help the unfortunate even though he was poor himself and his smile that warmed everyone's hearts._

"_What's this?" Doumeki saw that Watanuki pulled out a small looking flower in the middle of the bouquet, it had an innocent white colour to it but it was nice more or less._

"_It's a Forget me not…" Doumeki took his chance to sit on the lounge chair with him and he laid himself across it, placing his head into Watanuki's lap. The younger of the two gave up on pushing Doumeki off of him because he would always find a way to cup a feel._

"_They're lovely, thank you..." Watanuki said as he continued to stare at the bouquet. It's been two weeks that he's been in Doumeki's home and the same two weeks that he has been courting him day in and day out. From the simple kiss on the hand to the biggest bouquet of flowers, Watanuki was very impressed by the fourteen year old. He wondered how he became such a gentleman, minus the wandering hands of course._

_The boy blinked when he moved the flowers away from his view to stare right at Doumeki, who had a serious look on his face._

"_What?..."_

"_Tell me that you won't run away"_

_Watanuki blinked at the words that came out of Doumeki's mouth. Why would he ask him such a thing?_

"_What are you-"_

"_My mother ran away from my father's love, saying it was too much for her…please tell me you won't do the same" Watanuki's eyes soften into a watery blue before he placed his bouquet of tulips on the table beside the lounge chair. He placed his hand onto Doumeki's head and he slowly ran his fingers thru the older boy's raven hair._

"_I promise that I won't run away from you…Why should I anyway? I'm receiving so many gifts that I don't think I'm going to leave anytime soon" _

_Watanuki smiled when he saw a smirk appear on the boy's face. He pulled his hand away from his head when Doumeki made his move to sit up and he turned toward the blue eyed boy. Doumeki placed both hands on Watanuki's cheeks and he slowly brought him closer until his lips reached his. Watanuki couldn't help but close his eyes while he slowly wrapped his hands around Doumeki's wrist._

_They both didn't notice that Haruka was peeking thru the crack of the door; a large smile bloomed on his face._

"Sir I suggest that you should rest…You've been working too hard"

"I can't…I must find him…"

"Sir, I'm sorry to say but…it's been ten years…"

A man sighed as he dropped a large yellow file on the desk before him. He ran his large hand through his short raven hair while he stared up at the ceiling with his milky amber eyes. The maid beside him placed her small hand on his shoulder while she tried to give him a small smile.

"I know you don't want to give up sir, I'm not telling you to. I'm just worried about your

health…It's been months since you've slept properly and you aren't eating well." She said in the quiet voice, barely a whisper. Her spiral pigtails slightly framed her narrow face and brought out her dark onyx eyes, with her maid outfit, you would have thought of a gothic china doll.

Doumeki nodded to his maid as he sat back into the chair and he closed his eyes. His ears picked up the sound of her leaving and slowly closing the door with a small click. He sighed out as he dug into his coat pocket and he pulled out a small picture of him and his fiancé. He promised that he would never run away from him or his love, yet he lied to him. He told him that he was for his own good….

It was a load of shit…

Doumeki didn't believe one word of it and he searched for him for so many years, wanting the real answer to way his beloved ran away from him. When Haruka told him about his father's past, he knew that it was somehow connected, that it was the same scene that was playing over…

"_Your mother loved your father very much, she would have given him her soul if she could…I didn't understood way she ran away from him…it wasn't like her…"_

He needed answers and he wouldn't rest until he gets them.

_I will find you…_

There was a loud knock at the door, which sounded very urgent. It made Doumeki stood up from his seat with a bit with anticipation.

"Come in…" He said in his neutral voice. The door quickly opened and it revealed a pale looking maid with a brown envelope in between her hands. His amber eyes grew wide when he recognized the parcel, it was from the government and it looked important. The maid quickly went over to him and she handed him the parcel. Doumeki quickly took it from her hand and he opened it with shaking hands. He pulled out a large document of papers and he started to read the content of the paper. Every second of reading, the man's eyes widen a fraction before he looked up at the maid.

"Pack your bags and lock up the mansion" The maid looked at him confused while her color came back to her.

"Why?" She asked. Doumeki placed the document back into the envelope and he darted away from his desk and to the door.

"They might have found my fiancé…"


End file.
